


Tyler Please No

by Aeolus4



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, Jokes, Toilet, accidently deleted it so I had to make it again, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolus4/pseuds/Aeolus4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler tries to be funny while in the bathroom to poor Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler Please No

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is going to suck so bad but it's my first work ever on here. Please tell me what I need to fix to make better. Thank you and enjoy reading.

    "Josh!" Tyler called out from inside the bathroom.

    "What?" Was all that Tyler could hear as he pressed his cheek against the door.

    "I have a joke." Tyler giggled as he pressed his cheek harder into the door causing his voice to be muffled only slightly. Tyler was in an awkward position. His ass was partially on the toilet and his torso was half way folded into itself. One arm was holding him up on the floor and the other was next to his face. 

    "Oh really now?" Josh said mildly amused. 

    "Yup. What's nine plus ten?" Tyler giggled and almost fell off the toilet with a yelp. 

    "19. Duh. Or should I say 'Dun'" josh laughed at his own joke then thought again on it realizing it didn't make sense. "Wait.. Awe man! It doesn't make sense." Josh said glumly.

    Tyler giggled slightly at his best friend's failed attempt at making a 'Dun' pun. Heh, ''Dun' pun" he chuckled at his stupidity and continued. "Twenty One." Tyler burst out laughing and fell off the toilet with a thud. 

    "That's not that funny Tyler." Josh responded nochlantly forgetting that his friend fell. 

    "Think about it." Tyler grunted as he got back on the toilet. 

    "Twenty One.." It took Josh a moment before he softly chuckled. "Pilots."

    After Tyler had died of laughter Josh giggled, "Dork."


End file.
